Toby Evans
Toby Evans is the sexual partner to Uncle Daddy and a former bartender to She She's. He is a recurring character in Season One and Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Evan Daigle. Biography New Years Party Toby is introduced in the backroom of She She's, distracted with a VR headset and a pistol. When Uncle Daddy spits out an oyster that had turned, he commands that he bring the caterer. Though Toby returns back to his VR distraction, he hears the smash of glass, slightly frightened.Claws: 1.01: Tirana Dire News He is seen during the family meeting alongside Bryce, Jennifer, Brienne, and Baylor. Uncle Daddy celebrates Juanda. As Chip informs them that they found a burned corpse in the swamp and Roller's grill, the family becomes heavily devastated. Clay and Juanda slap one another before apologizing and swoddle each other. Later on, Uncle Daddy punches one of his cars and Toby trys to pull him away from hurting his knuckles further.Claws: 1.02: Funerary Scolding After the theft of the pills, Clay calls Desna and Jennifer to the clinic. While there, Toby witnesses Clay and Juanda scold Bryce, Ken, and the women as he retrieves a soda from a nearby machine. He then comforts a stressed Juanda, while Uncle Daddy informs the others that they will need to repay him his $88,000 of lost inventory.Claws: 1.03: Quicksand Bryce Toby is behind the corner to She She's. He happily greets Desna, as she approaches him to ask if Uncle Daddy was around. After informing her that he was not present, Toby goes on to tell her that Bryce knows the identity of Roller's killer and that whoever they are will be more than likely be killed.Claws: 1.04: Fallout Further Lies At a cafe, Toby converses with Desna over her future plans in a couple of days. She tries to convince him to take over Nail Artisan while the girls moved to Glint Nails. At first, he declines, saying that it would pull him away from Uncle Daddy and leave him bored. Desna comments that Toby was far smarter than Clay acknowledges and that his manicure skills were amazing. He agrees to take on the nail salon. As Desna lists what he would need in order for the salon and the laundering to be successful, he interjects that Jenn was not ill and that he had last seen her leaving the girls with Juanda. Later into the night, Toby is dressed elegantly at the renewal party, standing by as Desna tries to negotiate changing ownership and laundering operations to him.Claws: 1.07: Escape Nail Artisans Throughout the episode, Toby stands by in the Nail Artisan salon, reading magazines as the day passes on.Claws: 1.09: Ambrosia Husser Brawl to be addedClaws: 1.10: Avalanche Personality Toby has a soft, lovable individual who enjoys the lifestyle he lives. He commonly appears submissive, often willing to please those around him. Based on his interactions with Uncle Daddy, it can be implied that Toby is loving and caring toward him. Relationships |-|Friends= *'Dixie Mafia' **'Clay Husser' (Sexual Partner) **'Juanda Husser' **'Roller Husser' **'Bryce Husser' *'Desna's Divas' **'Desna Simms' **'Jennifer Husser' Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery 5967fc0258637.image.jpg 1x09 AmbrosiaPoster.jpg|Karrueche Tran and Evan Daigle as Virginia Loc and Toby. Trivia *It may be implied that Clay has had an affair with Toby, as he has seen his penis.Claws: 1.01: Tirana References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:S3 Characters